


“Do I need to knock someone out? I’ll put my boot right in their friggin’ facial region.”

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/140109559326/cryaotic-quotes-sentence-starters">here</a>.</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/142378412466/fjesseaxel-3c">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Do I need to knock someone out? I’ll put my boot right in their friggin’ facial region.”

Sunlight filters through the trees, rustling gently in the spring breeze. Cheerful chirping fills the air as birds flutter from branch to branch. The sky is clear and cloudless, a beautiful blue. The afternoon is peaceful.

A sudden and very frustrated scream sends the birds on the windowsill squawking into the air, and out of the same window goes a wooden chest. It splinters on the ground, contents flying in every direction. Most of it seems to be wood blocks and planks, though a few miscellaneous tools and items spill out of the broken chest as well.

Down on the ground and having been stopped by the eruption inside the house, Axel surveys the damage briefly before gazing up at the treehouse where Jesse lives. He can hear heavy stomping and faint muttering, and it doesn’t take a genius to know Jesse is mad. Proficient in explosions, he doesn’t stray in his objective. Up the ladder he goes to face Hurricane Jesse.

Reuben sits on the bed, watching Jesse pace around the room in a rage. From the slightly opened hatch, Axel’s eyes follow her. She tugs at a strand of hair, she kicks over a trashcan that spills crumpled paper across the floor, she stops to stare at the EnderCon poster on the wall. She reaches out to rip it off the wall when Axel slams the hatch backwards, scaring her so badly she forgets the poster and whips around. Reuben squeals in surprise.

“What are you doing?” They question each other in unison.

Axel climbs into the treehouse and closes the hatch. “You can’t tear that down! It’s from our first EnderCon!”

Jesse huffs and crosses her arms, surprise at seeing Axel replaced with her previous anger. “I can do whatever I want.” She looks angrily back at the poster, but Axel moves to block her access to it.

“There’s a busted chest outside. What’s got you so mad?”

“Nothing.”

He doesn’t look convinced. “Yeah right. Do I need to knock someone out? I’ll put my boot right in their friggin’ facial region.”

That brings a weak smile to Jesse’s face and her arms fall to her side. “It’s not that serious, Axel. Just Aiden being a jerk again.”

Axel’s expression darkens. “What’d he say?”

Jesse shrugs. “Nothing special. They won again though, as if he needed another reason to keep putting down my build ideas.” She scowls and crushes a wad of paper under her foot. “I obviously know my ideas aren’t good enough, I don’t need his dumb face rubbing it in.”

“What! Jesse, your ideas are awesome!” Genuine shock colors his tone. “You really think they’re not good?”

“You’re just biased,” Jesse mutters, avoiding his eyes. She’s always tried keeping her insecurities to herself and now that it’s out, she feels ashamed.

“Well, yeah, a little because I love you,” he admits, “but no because you always have super cool ideas! We’re just not always that good at building them.”

Jesse rounds on him, eyes wide, argument already on her tongue. “You guys are the best, don’t say that! I couldn’t ask for a better team! You always try your best and we make amazing things together.”

Axel gives her a look and the heat in her chest dies. How did he manage to turn this back on her?

She sighs. “I hate when you have a point.”

Axel laughs, scooping his tiny girlfriend into a hug. “Let me have this one, okay?”


End file.
